Many vehicles now sold are provided with complex and powerful computing and communication systems provided thereto. Often including navigation, user interactivity and a variety of possible features, these systems can enhance and improve the driving experience. Through connections to cloud based processors and the wealth of information provided on the Internet and remote servers, these systems can draw on numerous remote resources to further upgrade the driving experience.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,290,704 generally relates to a system and method for collecting and conveying point of interest (POI) information is disclosed. The system detects when a vehicle is at a previously unknown POI, gathers information related to the new POI, and updates a central server with the new POI location information. In this context, a POI may be any type of location including roads, gas stations, strip malls, retail establishments, eating establishments, hospitals, police stations, etc. POI information may include a variety of data including new road locations, new entrances to roads, toll amounts, gas station names, gas prices, strip mall names, retail establishment names, eating establishment names, sales and specials, hospital names, emergency room entrance locations, police station entrances, etc.
U.S. Application Publication 2007/0219706 generally relates to methods, apparatus, and systems for determining the relevance of points of interest for a user are described. An application server receives information about a user's location, and velocity, as well as other user preferences, and adjusts a search space and filters points of interest identifying those that are relevant to the user. The relevance of the points of interest are based on the user's route, location and velocity.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,286,931 generally relates to a vehicle navigation device provided for permitting the display of the current POI (Point of Interest) information about points of interest which serve as landmarks near a guidance route to the destination, thereby improving visibility when a user identifies the guidance route. A vehicle navigation device is connected in communication with a provider for offering transmission service of map information which includes the current POI information pertaining to locations on a map where the points of interest are located. The navigation device includes a display unit, information input means, communications means, and control means. The control means accesses the provider through the communications means when the guidance route to the destination is set by the information input means, to obtain the current POI information about an area near the set guidance route from the map information, so that the obtained current POI information is displayed on a screen of the display unit, together with the guidance route and a vehicle position mark for designating a present position of a vehicle.